


Hobbit Story WIP's

by BindiTheSkunk



Series: Story ideas and Chapters [1]
Category: The Hobbit (1977), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Frodo Baggins, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Babies, Alternate Universe - Bilbo Remains In Erebor, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Evil, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Horror, Alternate Universe - Medical, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Alternate Universe - Wizards, Asshole Thranduil, BAMF Bilbo Baggins, BAMF Thranduil, Baby Dwarves, Baby Frodo, Baby Hobbits, Badass Dwarf Women, Bilbo is So Done, Body Horror, Butterfly Effect, Canon Compliant, Canon died a horrible death, Character Death, Character Turned Into Vampire, Consort Bilbo Baggins, Dwarf & Hobbit Cultural Differences, Dwarf Culture & Customs, Dwarf/Elf Relationship(s), Dwarf/Hobbit Relationship(s), Dwarven Politics, Dwarves and Hobbits Have the Same Lifespan, Dwarves in the Shire, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Fridge Horror, Frodo is Bilbo and Thorin's Child, Graphic Description, Hiding Medical Issues, Idiots in Love, King Thorin, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Male Pregnancy, Medical Inaccuracies, Medical Trauma, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Overprotective Dwarves, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pregnancy, Pregnancy complications, Protective Thorin, Psychological Horror, Ransom, Sam is a Saint, Temporary Character Death, Thorin Has No Sense Of Direction, Thorin Is an Idiot, Thranduil Not Being An Asshole, Uncle Thorin, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vampire Bites, Were-Creatures, Werebabies, Worried Dwarves, Yandere, Young Frodo Baggins, hypertension, omega - Freeform, ransoming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23537515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BindiTheSkunk/pseuds/BindiTheSkunk
Summary: Where all my future story ideas go to so you can get a sneak peek! Hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Balin/Dori (Tolkien), Bilbo Baggins & Thorin Oakenshield, Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Dwalin/Nori (Tolkien), Fíli/Ori (Tolkien), Kíli (Tolkien)/Tauriel (Hobbit Movies)
Series: Story ideas and Chapters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694962
Comments: 37
Kudos: 27





	1. Albus potter and the hidden lovers (wip title)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin Durin and Bilbo Baggins HATE each other and everyone at Hogwarts knows it, but as they say, things are not always as they appear!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been YEARS since I have watched/read Harry Potter so excuse me for anything I get wrong ....this is an AU though soo...hope it won't be TOO bad...
> 
> and people usually make Thorin the herbology prof...and that is what he was GOING to be in the story...but I think transfiguration worked better since that is kinda what dwarves do, transform things (even though he is not a dwarf here...but maybe we can have some fun with the ancestries going forward..)

"YOU ARE SO STUBBORN!!"

"LOOK WHO'S TALKING!" 

'THE HIPPOGRIFF CALLED IT WANTS IT'S OVERLY BIG BEAK BACK!"

"HOW DARE YOU..."

"Oi, they are at it again..." Lily mumbled 

"I'm actually surprised neither of them has hexed the other one yet..." Albus nodded 

"Guess their hate of each other is not so bad they would risk a trip to Azkaban" Lily quipped grinning a bit, as much as both teachers were good at their jobs, their arguing was extremely irritating to the many who had a front-row seat to it.

It was so strange too! 

They both came from important families, but both, for some reason chose to teach at a school that had been previously known for many tragedies when they both were well off enough to not lift a finger, ever, but they were good teachers, so maybe they just enjoyed doing it.

Thorin Durin was a great transfiguration professor, if a bit loud when someone disobeyed him or made fun of his love for animals, and Bilbo Baggins was great at defense against the dark arts, not to mention being one of the few professors to have more than one term in the position without turning out to be evil or just straight up dying horrifically.

Suppose defeating a great evil was great for job security and making that particular role less likely to kill, maim or hex the person in it, not to mention now all the new teachers had to go through several magical checks to make sure they were who they said they were as to avoid any criminals taking up inside the castle like the previous years.

No one wanted a repeat performance of any of that...

"WHAT A LOAD OF BOLLOCKS!"

"Shouldn't we stop them?" 

"Let them get it out..." 

"If you say so, brother..."

"Oh Wait, sound like they have stopped..."

"How about we stop the shouting now dear? My throat is becoming sore..." Bilbo whispered from his spot perched on the desk as Thorin tended to a bird that was going to be used in his next lesson.

"I think we have done enough, want me to get your tea?" Thorin asked as he fed some seed to the parrot.

"No thank you, I must say it is rather nice to just shout a bit, no wonder you are practically trained in the sport" Bilbo quipped smirking as he poured himself some tea with honey to help his vocal cords, his class was done for the day but he had a particularly messy subject to teach in the morning and he did not need to be hoarse for it.

Thorin just smirked back, it was a long-running tease, done often after one of their 'fights' to show it was all in good fun and to prevent a nasty scandal with the students "Well if my students would listen rather then try and transform their homework into random toys and knick-knacks my voice would not need to go above a rather enthusiastic bellow and you are getting better, in fact, I find your attempts...stimulating" 

"Not in the classroom..we should head out before they wonder why we are not shouting anymore..." Bilbo said and with a grimace messed up his curly locks and untucked his shirt well Thorin did something similar to his own outfit, needed to look the part after all.

Working at the school was a dream, but it did come at the cost of them being unable to be affectionate in public, well relationships between teachers was not forbidden, it could lead to problems going forward, especially since they both came from prominent families, their marriage would be a field day for the papers, Thorin's father and grandfather had not enjoyed the secrecy, nor had Bungo Baggins, Bilbo's father, but after convincing them (with some help from Belladonna Baggins who was always happy to get into some naughty goings about and more than gleeful to get her husband to join in ) that they did not need it known that a member of a family that was practically royalty was married to a relatively lower classed nobles house.

Especially when they wanted to have a more simple life and teach instead of getting into all the politics of their stations, Thorin said he might one day want to take up his responsibilities and then they would be able to confess the truth, but for now, peace and giving knowledge to the future generations sounded much more appealing.

It was Bilbo's idea to pretend to hate each other

He pointed out that if they were around each other too much acting friendly and whatnot, people would talk and worst case, would think they were up to something, that scandal would be bad for both of their families, accusations could ruin people even when they were proven to be false, the stain remained, so they chose to keep their affections private, yes the other teachers and the headmistress knew, but the students did not need to know, kids could spread gossip like wildfire after all.

It also helped that they both chose to keep their last names

Bilbo Durin or Thorin Baggins just did not sound right...

But what neither of them knew is that their secret would be exposed very soon and it would change more in their lives then they thought...


	2. Moonlit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin always considered himself to be at least a somewhat perceptive cop, but this just made him feel STUPID
> 
> Werewolves AU story idea WIP first chapter

_waaahhh!! WAAHH!_

"eurg...I got him..." 

Thorin 'Oakenshield' Durin never thought he would ever be playing house, but here he was, a sweet boyfriend of 7 months on his arm and caring for a baby with him, it was nice, something warm to come back to.

"Now, now, little one there is no reason to be upset, your uncle and I are both here," Thorin said softly, he despised baby talk, it was degrading to both parties involved, a soft tone was all that was needed.

Frodo stopped his pitiful wailing, looking up at the officer with his large blue eyes and reached for him, eager to be cuddled, of which Thorin was more than happy to give, scooping the tot up he carried him back to the bedroom where his boyfriend was putting on his robe to combat the slightly chilly room.

"Nightmare this time?" Bilbo asked walking over to run his fingers through the boy's hair and getting one of the digits grabbed by a chubby hand.

"That or he was just a bit lonely, nothing a warm bottle and a round of snuggles can't fix" Thorin smiled and helped the shorter man free his hand from Frodo's grasp before they all headed into the kitchen to fix some warm milk for Frodo and some tea for the adults.

Frodo fussed a bit when he was put in his high chair, having preferred his warm uncle to the chilled plastic, but shushed when Thorin began to hum a lullaby that had been passed down through his family, it was a personal favorite and always managed to cool the worst of Frodo's tantrums, of which, were thankfully becoming less and less as he grew and the reason for him being in Bilbo's care faded away.

It had been a rough road

Thorin had nearly thrown a tantrum himself upon learning that the sweet tot's parents had been murdered by an intruder, not a month before he met Bilbo and had been tossed between relatives before finally being quite literally dropped into said man's lap, no one else wanted a child that was not there's or they had too many children already and in the case of a few, realized they would not be getting any of the estates the poor couple had left behind for taking him in.

Bilbo was well off, being the son of parents who both came from prominent families, he would not have even needed to work if he did not want to, but he loved the job he had at a small bakery down the street, said it kept him busy and he was never one to say no to a reason to buy himself a sweet or two once and a while.

Thorin could respect that as he too could have lived lavishly off of his families title, but sitting on his bottom letting the day waste away had never been what he had wanted to do with his life, helping others always made him feel good and he had learned how to use firearms at an early age and was eager for the day when he could teach Frodo since he had already given Bilbo lessons after he had pointed out to him that the sweet little bakery could be seen as an easy target for thieves and the old man who owned it and even lived above said business, having an armed employee was as good a deterrent as any.

Plus Thorin himself would often visit the place on days when Bilbo was off in full uniform for extra protection, he was paranoid, but just because they lived in a small town did not mean there were no risks, a low crime rate was very different from no crime at all.

In fact, because the townspeople were so naive most thought they could just leave their doors unlocked and cars with no alarms...

He adored Bilbo and Frodo, but he did not like at all how he met them...that night was an eye-opener for both of them...

FLASHBACK TIME...

Thorin wanted to shove a beer up his bosses ass...

The old coot had laughed like the Durin heir had walked into his office with clown shoes when he had said he was going for a patrol and said he should just go home or enjoy a few hours at the bar since the worst he would see might be a stray cat licking its privates. 

He was a cop! Not some silly teenager who was looking to flunk his studies

But maybe he was right...the only thing keeping him from going to where he could perhaps make a change was his sister, she had been in need of emotional support ever since her husband passed away a month ago, a cop like Thorin, the victim of some punk who didn't want a ticket, plus she had two boys to care for, Thorin was not about to move god knows how far away just so he maybe could see more action, getting cats out of trees was not amazing, but it was helping out and he supposed that was enough, and his nephews loved the stories and they were innocent enough dinner time conversation.

Oh? 

Was that crying? Perhaps a child got a bit lost?

Wait..

That was a BABY'S cry! 

Don't tell him...

Thorin ran towards the heartbreaking sound and finally saw movement and when he peeked around a tree his fears disappeared.

A small man was trying to comfort a wailing infant, no more than a few months old who was doing a rather good job at exercising his lungs as his poor caretaker tried to sing to him which only seemed to make the babe cry louder.

Must be a new parent having some trouble, well he did have some experience with two nephews, perhaps he should give the struggling man a hand so both the gentleman and his tiny one could get some sleep which they undoubtedly needed if the noticeable bags under the older one's eyes were anything to go by.

But before Thorin could speak up to offer some none-law related advice a dark shadow darted forward towards the man and wrenched the infant from his arms and cries of anger turned into cries of fear as the baby was jostled roughly as the scum ran away a twisted grin on his face.

The shorter man ran after the kidnapper and Thorin followed suite managing to dart past and grab the back of the creeps hoodie and allowed the small man to kick the shins of the creeper to free his baby from him and the officer was more than happy to shove the criminal's nose into the dirt.

Thorin turned to the man who was continuing with his attempts at comfort and hated to ask anything of him but it was important "Hey, I need you to reach into my bag and pull out my phone, I would do it myself but I need to keep a grip on this pervert" 

The man just nodded and shakily began to rummage around Thorin's bag before pulling out his phone to dial 911.

Ten minutes later the police arrived which was plenty of time for Thorin to consider just shooting the scum under him as he screamed and screeched and foul items he undoubtedly planned to use on the child fell from his pocket which just made the man start to cry himself as he noticed them and drew the same conclusion and drew the baby closer to himself if it was possible.

And after a few questions and an agreement to go to court so the monster would go away for a LONG time, Thorin offered himself to take the two home which had been readily accepted which had led to an invite for tea and Thorin managing to get the infant to calm down well his caretaker prepared the beverage.

It only took a few wellness checks and about 7 sweet bags brought to the desk of his work for Thorin to timidly ask for a date, which had obviously been accepted and things just went from there.

Thorin only hoped that would be the last of their troubles


	3. As long as you hold me tight, all the way I'll be warm

Cold...

Cold...

Frozen...

Need...to ...keep...moving...

Bilbo trudged through the snow, the little bundle in his arms feeling like a huge rock, they had been traveling for creator knows how long and it seemed like now they were heading upwards, and this made him hope, at least, a bit, perhaps he was heading into Rivendell now? Even if they did not want to give him sanctuary, elves loved children and would most certainly take Frodo.

He could hardly move...

He had wrapped the babe up as best he could, using whatever cloth's and rags he could sew together, whatever scraps he had left to lengthen his pants and wrap around his feet as even his thick soles could not protect him from the biting chill as winter drew near, his clothing now looked like it belonged to a rag doll, a few he had come across had been merciful and taken the small skills the older hobbit possessed to pay him a few coins here and there, washing dishes and sewing horse blankets did not pay much, but it was better than nothing.

Oh...light..there was light! He saw it, they were almost there! Just a few more feet! 

Sharp needles of pain shot through the hobbit's legs and the snow was also biting into his eyes as he tried to focus on the illumination in the distance as the snow got deeper and deeper, safety only a few moments away ... till finally..

His body gave out

Bilbo fell 

Somehow he managed to turn his body just enough to avoid falling on and injuring Frodo, the poor boy shrieking now, scared from the tumble and knowing something was wrong with his caretaker, but could do nothing about it.

So the baby did the one thing he could do

Scream

\--

"You just had to go and get that extra deer for the feast! We had plenty and now we are stuck in this storm!" Thorin scolded his sibling who was carting a large deer over his shoulders.

He had wanted the bloody thing so badly he could carry it himself!

Suddenly an ear-splitting sound cut through the roar of the storm and sent a shiver not from cold down both dwarves spines.

"What is that pitiful sound?" Thorin asked already running towards the noise, the back of his head screaming at him what it was but praying that it was not...

"Could be a banshee!" Frerin shouted behind him still carting the carcass on his shoulders 

"Do not be absurd!" Thorin scolded as he saw a flash of red through the thick snow and coming closer saw a red-faced baby wailing as loud as its lungs would allow and the dark haired prince was for once glad for his sibling's gluttony and scooped the child up before making sure the larger figure was alive.

This was a creature he had never seen before, and it looked like some children's messily made toy, thankfully the limbs were red and had not turned black signaling it was too late for much help and shrugged off his cloak "Frerin! drop the beast and take the babe! I will help his parent" 

The blond prince quickly took the child who's gut-wrenching cries had died down to whimpers as he sensed help and snuggled into Frerin for warmth and comfort.

Thorin wrapped his cloak around the older creature and lifted him up, dirty curls tickling his nose for a moment before he started heading for Erebor, glad that it was so close and paranoia twisting in his guts at the thought that the pointy-eared thing was so close and yet so far from help and might not have been found till spring, both him and his babe nothing but brittle bones or a preserved horror from the cold.

Warmth...

Softness...

Is this was death felt like? It was not so bad....

Something tight...around his head....

Reality hit him like a bolt of lightning

Frodo! 

Bilbo thrashed, eyes open but seeing nothing, something was over his eyes, and he was trapped in something...

Strong but gentle hands grabbed his wrists 

"Now now lad none of that... you're safe here, your eyes took a beating from the snow, but nothing too serious, the salve I put on you will prevent infection and soothe any pain you might have, your peepers just need a rest as does all of you," said a voice, older, smelled of tea and herbs, the hands that still held his wrists were leathery, hard worker, the hands did not belong to a man, nor an elf, too large.

"F-rodo...where...is..Frodo?" 

Oh was that horrible croak his voice? 

"Ah the little one! Seems our king has taken a shine to the tiny thing! He could not be in safer hands, but I'll have someone fetch him so you can more or less see for yourself, GLOIN!!! Make yourself useful and have the babe brought in here for our guest!" the healer bellowed and with an annoyed noise that sounded off near his side from another person, dwarf, Bilbo's brain now provided him, the sound of a door groaning open and heavy boots echoing through a nearby hall sounded into his ears.

\--

"Oh, I remember when you and your siblings were this little! You used to love to try and chew on my beard! Your mother almost fell out of her chair from laughing so hard!" Thrain laughed himself as his oldest son turned red thankful his father was not around babies too often as he always got like this and that the child in question was too young to tell anyone the stories Thrain rained on his ears as he sat upon his lap.

"Must you tell him all our childhood stories father?" Thorin asked trying to will his face back to its normal shade and failing.

"Tis my job son! As King to enlighten the young ones with tales and as a father to embarrass you!" Thrain laughed patting his son's shoulder as said son hid his face in his hands.

"Your highness.." came a voice from behind them 

"Gloin! Nice to see you, has our other guest awoken yet?" Thrain asked smiling as he patted Frodo's back.

"He has your majesty, he is asking for his babe to be brought to him" Gloin bluntly said, he knew that both the king and the prince appreciated honesty and being upfront with things as many who chose to try and skirt around things often proved themselves untrustworthy.

"Understandable, well little one how about we go see your adad?" Thrain asked Frodo as he stood from his seat "Thorin, you come along too, let us all put any fears he might have to rest right now and get his story, anyone who travels in this weather with a babe not even in his first year from the looks of it is running from something dangerous or escaped a bad situation, perhaps have Bombur bring in some warm food for his belly if he can handle it" 

"Right, it will be done" 

Time to figure out who their guest was

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No worries I'm still working on "flames of betrayal" I just wanted to get this idea out there and let you know what else is coming 
> 
> this is a WIP thingy after all..
> 
> need to work on my vampire knight and Sherlock chapter WIPs too...need to get those up...


	4. Got a secret, need to keep it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thinking Thorin died Bilbo goes to return to the Shire, but a sudden revelation causes him to want to turn back...only to be set upon by Mirkwood's elves who wish to use him ...

Gandalf when I get my hands on you...

Bilbo wandered through the pathway in Mirkwood, well not as oppressive as it was before when he had come in, no doubt thanks to many of the spiders being killed, still was suffocating, the whole place felt sickly, his stomach twisted like it never had before, he wished the wizard did not have another one of his 'errands' to run back in Erebor, saying he would catch up to the hobbit and that Mirkwood was safer now, he just needed to keep on the trail.

It was to note that he did not feel as lightheaded this time around, but his stomach seemed to have taken up the role of being the pain in his bottom this time around, perhaps someone had stepped on it well he had been unconscious? 

Erg...there he was thinking about Thorin again...if he had just woken up sooner...perhaps he could have done something, he would have stayed if Thorin ...if he...

The hobbits stomach lurched 

Bilbo ran for a tree that was partially on the trail and threw up the meager meal he had partook in before he left, great, not only was he in this horrible place, he was ill on top of it! Gandalf hopefully would return soon with something to ease his stomach.

Nothing wrong with taking a small rest...he was still on the trail after all, he had Sting strapped to his belt as well.

Sitting down the hobbit leaned back a bit closing his eyes trying to wish the sick feeling away, the moment of pause seemed to be helping but he could not just sit here and wait for the wizard to come back, he had to keep moving.

Moving to stand up Bilbo felt something 

_ba-bump_

No, it couldn't be...could it?

Looking down he saw his stomach did in fact look rounded despite how much weight he had lost over the course of the trip...at least till...that night.

Bilbo went scarlet remembering, he really should have known better! But Thorin had been so sweet...said he was his One...Thorin had been his destined so they had ended up skipping a few steps of courtship in the heat of the moment...oh of all things to happen! He could not travel like this! Even with Gandalf to help him, he highly doubted the wizard knew anything about babies! Bilbo himself knew very little about them! 

Oin was a healer and a midwife though...he had even delivered his brothers son, his friends would be surprised for sure...but happy that a small part of their leader was going to live on, Bilbo was happy for this also, it was a shock, but a good one.

He just had to turn around and head back, at least he emptied his stomach now so he would not puke on someone! Pregnant or no he highly doubted that would be taken lightly! 

Standing up he felt something was watching him and unsheathed Sting, it was not glowing, but that did not mean nothing dangerous was around.

"I would sheath that dagger if I were you" came a soft voice and Bilbo soon found himself with an eyeful of arrowhead as a brunette elf pointed his weapon at his face. 

"What is the meaning of this?" Bilbo tried to keep his voice steady as was possible when staring down a sharp weapon and slowly did as he was told putting Sting back in its holder knowing better than trying to fight this elf, where there was one there was bound to be at least a few more and he had to think about more than just his own life in that moment.

"King Thranduil wishes to speak to you, there are things he is still owed and he feels you can help get them for him" the elf spoke and without so much as a warning poked the hobbit in the back with the arrow to force him to start walking, rude! 

"If you take me back to the mountain I can speak with Dain about-" Bilbo started only to be glared at.

"I think not, I won't be overrun by filthy dwarves the moment you give the order!" was the cold interruption.

"Just what kind of power do you think I have? I'm just a hobbit" Bilbo said trying to sooth the obvious anger the elf had, He might have loved Thorin and had the feeling be mutual but that did not mean Dain owed him anything! And he would not order his friends to risk themselves! 

"The one called Thorin Oakensheild lives, his nephews as well, our king knows you two are soulbonded-"

Anything else the elf said fell on deaf ears 

Thorin and the boys were alive?! 

Bilbo could feel hot tears start to build up in his eyes at the news, part of him wanted to remain skeptical, but what reason would the elf have to lie? He was just a guard, he had nothing to gain from lying to the hobbit.

Thorin would be so happy to learn about the baby! Fili and Kili too would love the idea of having a baby cousin to play with and spoil rotten with candy and tricks, he just had to explain things to the elvenking and everything would be fine...

Or would it? 

Just as quick as the euphoria came it disappeared like a rabbit down a hole at the idea of the elf king learning about the half-dwarf baby, his helpless half-dwarf baby...

The working together during a battle where both sides hated the third party involved was one thing, especially since they were more than ready to kill each other a few minutes before the dark forces showed up... learning you had an unborn heir to Erebor, even one that most likely would never sit on the throne, in your kingdom, would possibly make anyone act rashly, Thranduil was not lord Elrond, he was angry, just as spiteful as Thorin could be and well Thorin had his nephews with him, apparently the elvenkings son had left for parts unknown after the battle, that was bound to have put him in a less than pleasant mood....

He had lost his wife and now his son...that might make him less inclined to let Thorin keep his own partner and child...no, Bilbo would keep his mouth shut for now, till he learned exactly what was going on.  
\---

"The Thief In The Shadows and consort to the King Under The Mountain..." Thranduil paced around the hobbit, making him feel even smaller than he already was, Bilbo trying to use his Laketown cape to cover his bump hoping to the elvenking he would just appear chilled instead of hiding something, Sting had already been taken from him and set on a nearby table, he did not want to be searched for weapons he did not have! 

"I think consort is a bit of a strong word...we are not married and I'm just-" 

"Don't try to brush my words off halfling, I know the one thing Dwarves take just as seriously as their gold is their other half, the one they say is forged for them from a split part of their very soul, my lookouts say he asked for you the moment he awoke from his healing slumber and even that he tried to remove himself from his bed to look for you" Thranduil gave a condescending smile and Bilbo would have liked nothing more than to knock that glass of wine out of the elvenkings hands and spill it all over that tacky robe of his! 

"So you want me to go to Thorin and ask him to give you a specific jewelry piece?" Bilbo asked, already hating gems and gold more than he already did and how they could make those who wanted them insane from desire to possess them...

"That, and I want something else as well, nothing you have to worry about, though I do wish for you to pay for your own part in things...you won't be harmed, don't worry, but you won't be leaving for a while, take him to one of the rooms Logon and make sure he stays there...treat him well though, he is a royal guest..." 

The elf now known as Logon, grabbed Bilbo by his shoulders despite how much he had to bend doing so and pushed Bilbo down a hallway.

"N-Now wait just a minute! This is very much uncalled for I will not stand for this!" Bilbo shouted back, not caring who heard him, he would scream this whole tree down if he had to! 

"Quiet" was the only response he got from his jailer before he was rather forcefully shoved into a bedroom and the door slammed behind him and locked. 

Oh what would he do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm also kind of tired of the "Bilbo goes back to the Shire well pregnant" it's like...uhhh no, you turn your preggo ass round and go back to Erebor! 
> 
> Bilbo here is like "I don't know shit, Gandalf does not know shit I'm going back where there is a freaking MIDWIFE! This kid is already big enough to kick me!" 
> 
> well at least until Thranduil decided to be petty ...he's not going to be evil per-say here but you more than likely will feel like yanking his hair a few times...


	5. Chapter 5

Their hobbit was talking about leaving! Of returning to the Shire! 

Why would he do that to them? Thorin obviously loved him and he obviously loved the king under the mountain back, he belonged in the mountain! With the rest of the company, he was one of them...

They would not allow him to leave...he did not belong to that place anymore...

They would just have to show him how bad it would be to go back, that it would be dangerous to try and leave the area, not keep him trapped in the mountain! Certainly not! Sunlight was essential of course, but going beyond Dale...no...he would learn that going away was not a good idea...

By any means necessary 

\---

Bilbo needed to go home, even if he loved Thorin deeply, he still needed to go back to settle his affairs and make sure he could make the mountain feel more homey to him, his heirlooms, maps and books all needed to be brought, he was sure Thorin would enjoy reading by the fire with him of one of tales that his mother told him on her knee, that sparked the desire for adventure long after he left his childhood behind.

He had not brought any of this up to the rest of the company yet, he knew they would just beg him to stay longer or even offer to fetch the items for him, but he did miss his home, he wanted to be able to stroll through the green hills again before officially moving, Thorin had even agreed with him! He knew how painful losing a home was and made sure Bilbo knew he could return to the Shire whenever he felt the urge to see it again.

His heart was in the mountain with Thorin 

But that did not mean all responsibility to his old home went out the window, too bad Thorin could not just go with him to settle everything, but he had his own responsiblity to the mountain and its people, hopefully it would take less than the eight months the original trip to the mountain had taken! 

Then again the Greenwood was being restored and he knew what places to avoid now...the incident in the goblin caves was something he did NOT want a repeat performance of! 

"Do you want me to send Dwalin with you? The wizard will no doubt come and go as he pleases as he did on the way here" Thorin could not help but grumble a bit at the thought of his One having only a wizard who regularly went off to do whatever he pleased as help in case something happened on the road.

"Dwalin is training new recruits and I will not require a babysitter, Gandalf always came back when he was needed" Bilbo waved off the concern sipping his tea, his destined could be very paranoid and no doubt the months away from each other would wear on the both of them, but it needed to be done.

Thorin bit back a few choice words at the 'always came back when he was needed' and noticed that Bilbo was rubbing his head "Are you feeling alright?" 

"Just a mild headache, most likely from trying to get all these plans done too quickly, resting my eyes for a bit should help" Bilbo said as the headache seemed to just come out of nowhere, but he had been reading over the list of things he wanted to pack on the trip back for a while and taking things off and putting other things on, so perhaps he just needed to stop for a while...

"Do you need me to call Oin for you?" Thorin hoped his _Madtubirzul_ was not becoming sick, traveling was perilous even when one was at the peak of health, he honestly wished Bilbo would hold of traveling till the end of winter, when spring was once again upon them, it was fall time now, which meant the hobbit would more than likely be traveling through snow, at least till he was at the Shire borders, then would have to wait months till the snow all melted to return, the mountain itself would keep snow even longer which meant traveling back up to Erebor would be dangerous in itself! 

"I am fine and I can see you overthinking _Khuzd allahul..."_ Bilbo smirked and kissed Thorin's cheek speaking a little bit of of the Khuzdul he had learned trying to fit in a little better, and to know when he was being insulted.

Which was thankfully less than he thought 

"I just don't like the idea of you becoming ill and traveling through what we did before" Thorin said honestly 

"A mild headache does not mean I am sick"

"Still, but I suppose I am just concerned, from the way the animals are acting the winter will be a hard one, travel in and out of here will be almost impossible...you will have to stay in the Shire till the spring thaw and the roads are cleared" Thorin knew he would be half batty from the wait! But it would give him time to work on proper courting gifts...

And it would give the people time to settle in and for him to be able to get the company to agree on preparations for the wedding when it happened, since arguments on what was best would no doubt pop up on a regular basis....

Bilbo's headache was getting worse, turned from a mild irritation to a throbbing pain that enveloped his whole head, he wanted to just lay down right there on the rug and sleep, but he had to at least make it to the bed so he would not...

The hobbit swayed and fell, Thorin rushed to catch him before he hit the ground and settled him gently onto the rugs going pale at seeing how flushed his One's face had become suddenly, soft breathing quickly becoming harsh and strained.

"GUARDS!!!!!" Thorin bellowed and was glad when his call was almost immediately answered "Fetch Oin the healer now! Or even the elvish maid! Master Baggins has become ill!" 

The guards raced to do as ordered and Thorin lifted the hobbit up like a doll to settle him properly on the bed.

What had caused this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With all the dark!Thorin stories out there I wanted to do one where he is king of the dorks and is not dark in the slightest (though he will still brood when he thinks about his One leaving him, even if it is just for a little while )
> 
> but yes him and Bilbo genuinely love each other here and we have a none-romantic yandere on the loose at the same time...how interesting do you think THAT will get?


	6. Chapter 6

Balin did not like this, did not like this idea one bit! The prince was too young to go on a political mission, much less by himself!

"Thorin, are you sure this is wise? You can't enter the greenwood alone!" Balin begged his prince as he watched him adjust his travel cloak, having come up to the battlements where the older dwarf was to inform him of his plans to give the Elvenking the white gems of Lasgalen.

The prince under the mountain just picked up the box that contained the promised gems, once again dressed in his outfit used for political meetings, giving his mentor a small smile as he adjusted the box to rest in a strap by his side so it would not get lost or be dropped on accident.

"I can't let this go on Balin, Grandfather is sickly, no one can do anything for him, not even grandmother, these gems might convince the elves to help cure him, or at least get him somewhat back to his old self, I will show them I am not my grandfather and they shall be willing to listen to me!" 

"But what if something in there attacks you?" Balin questioned

"I will always return home Balin, don't worry about me, the dark forces have receded now, the worst I might encounter will be a rogue goblin," Thorin said, he was taking his favorite sword with him, now that the dark lord had been defeated his forces were scattered, his evil would take a while to truly be gone, but it was on its way, but this could not wait. 

The sight of where his grandfather truly was in his sickness was eye-opening, Thror was normally very generous, so seeing him make fun of someone like that, was horrifying, the relationship between Dwarves and Elves was touchy enough as it was...

He had to fix this

Now

What could possibly go wrong?  
\---

This place was extremely creepy

Well, it did not look nearly as corrupted as it could have, the air was still suppressive and the trees hung down gloomily, hopefully, that would go away sooner than later as the dark forces died off.

 _Just keep down the trail, just keep on the trail, do not look anywhere but the trail_ became Thorin's mental mantra as he kept walking, the box was kept in a tight grip at his side to the point he would need to be careful not to break the wooden frame as the silence around him caused even his own footsteps to be too loud.

He was doing this for his grandfather, his grandmother who was watching her beloved slip from her, his brother and sister who could not know how bad things had gotten. 

For his people, so they could keep on thriving and being happy, he just had to give the necklace to King Thranduil and everything would be fine, he could make his request and even if the Elvenking did not want to help, perhaps one of the others would take pity upon hearing his plea and come to help his grandfather.

The sound of a bowstring being pulled taut drew his attention

"What are you doing here dwarf?" Said a voice who spoke the word 'dwarf' as if it was poison on their tongue. 

Thorin steeled his expression into one of calm neutrality as he stared up at the dark-haired elf that had an arrow pointing right at his head.

"I am Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thor, prince under the mountain, I come seeking a meeting with your king, I have something he wants and I will part with it if he hears me out," Thorin said, hoping his status would hold at least some sway with the guard.

"You're not in a position to be making demands dwarf," the elf said sneering. 

"It is not a demand, just a request, if I am to be turned away I shall take my leave and take my gift with me" Thorin replied and turned around to make his way back only to have the back of his cloak grabbed, barely able to give a shout of surprise as he was half carried, half dragged down the trail. 

There would be WORDS for this!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, I'm not quite sure where to take this story, but maybe I will have some idea what to do when I finally get around to writing it
> 
> but if any of you have any ideas I would love to hear them and if you have any ideas for other stories 😁😘💕


End file.
